


1940.mp3

by ArtArtArtie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Recording
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 19:25:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13106919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtArtArtie/pseuds/ArtArtArtie
Summary: It wasn't supposed to be recorded.





	1940.mp3

_-the scratching of the disc stops after a few moments and a soft female voice is in the middle of their sentence-_  
-hat do you mean, Mr.Russia?  
_-A strong Russian voice responds-_  
Please, call me Ivan. I mean to take you, dear Rebeka.  
'Take me?'  
да, do not worry, nothing bad will happen.  
_-shuffling is heard and then a muffled scream-_  
Do not be so rude, Rebeka. I'm taking you.  
No you're not! Don't touch me!  
_-fabric can be heard, ripping and stretching-_  
Rebeka, stop.  
_-there is silence for a moment-_  
Hah! Even in fear, you obey me so well.  
Please...  
Please what, dear sunflower?  
Please don't touch me!  
_-a whimper can be heard, most likely from the female-_  
Rebeka...  
_-a sigh-_  
I am only trying to pleasure you, dear. So please, stop struggling!  
_-movement can be heard and a gasp in heard-_  
I,Ivan!  
See, snowflake? This does not have to be painful.  
_-wet sounds are heard, then crying-_  
Oh, sunflower, why must you cry?  
Get off of me! Stop it!  
_-a growl in heard then a loud cry is heard-_  
I do not want to hurt you any more, so stay still and let me pleasure you, snowdrop. I only want to make you mine.  
_-shifting is heard again and a gasp-_  
Don,Don't put your mouth there!  
_-her breath is quickened and a few moans are heard-_  
Look at me, Rebeka.  
_-his words are muffled and wet sounding-_  
You taste wonderful. But, I believe I want to touch other places. Okay?  
_-silence-_  
Okay?  
Yes, sir.  
_-chuckles are heard-_  
Good girl.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. I honestly love this pairing, F/M or M/M, it doesn't matter. But some times my messed up brain wants to write sad shit. Sorry if you didn't like the formate, it was meant to be a recording log. Expect better next time around. No beta reader, if you find a mistake, tell me.


End file.
